Basses and Weddings
by BlairCorneliaBass
Summary: CB one-shot. Based off 3x5 'Rufus Getting Married' and the look shared between Chuck and Blair.
1. Chapter 1

Basses and Weddings

Blair Waldorf may have been dating Chuck Bass for a little over four months now, but that didn't mean she would bring up any kind of "important topics" with him during Lily and Rufus' wedding. She remembered what had happened a week after the last wedding they had attended together and did not need to set up an atmosphere where he could be tempted to run away again.

This was her thinking before the wedding. However, as Lily and Rufus said their marriage vows in their home ceremony, she couldn't help but look at Chuck and wonder. When he suddenly looked at her, returning her gaze with a similiar look in his eyes and a soft smile, she had to look down, blushing in her surprise. An explosion of butterflies burst in her stomach, as they had done so often during the past four months. She kept her eyes on the couple for the rest of the ceremony lest she start getting too emotional.

When Lily and Rufus were pronounced husband and wife, Chuck stepped over to her and kissed her tenderly. Maybe her romantic sensibilities were carrying her away, but she could imagine for just one second that it was _their_ wedding. When he broke the kiss, they stared at each other and smiled happily, neither able to say a word.

They spent some time socializing, and Chuck especially wanted to talk with the new bride and groom. Blair noticed how affectionate he was being with her, always keeping his arm around her waist, even drawing her in for a deep kiss in front of the happy couple. She was more than a little overwhelmed by this overtly romantic Chuck Bass. Not that he didn't enjoy public display of affection- in fact he revelled in it- but there was something slightly different in his touches tonight. They were more tender, more sweet.

She could barely allow herself to think that perhaps his mind was running along the same lines as hers. That maybe _someday_... it could be them...But this was Chuck Bass. She had just barely gotten him accustomed to being a _boyfriend_, she hadn't dared to talk about anything other than that.

When he pulled her in for a dance, she decided to broach the subject. In the detouring, secretive way she always used when trying to glean honest answers from him.

"Well when I get married I would never have so small a ceremony," she told him in a neutral tone, as if she were discussing the weather.

"I would have guessed as much," he replied, smirking at her. "How many guests- minimal, then?"

She thought about it. "Two hundred, I think."

"That many, huh?"

"It's not that much, really. A hundred for the bride, a hundred for the groom," she reasoned.

"You're right. It's not too much. But where would you hold it?"

She pursed her lips. "Someplace big. And classic. A church for the ceremony and for the reception-."

"A hotel?" he offered lightly.

She stole a glance at him but his face only wore a polite smile. She looked out over the guests again and nodded.

"Yes, a hotel would do. Something grand, like the Palace."

"Or perhaps the Empire."

She looked at him again and felt a blush over her cheeks. When she recovered herself, she teased, "Well I have heard they're under new management."

"I'm sure we'll be able to accomodate your needs, Miss Waldorf," he replied smoothly.

She felt her heartbeat speed and she decided that she needed a distraction. She saw Lily and Rufus dancing together.

"And there's simply no other color for a wedding dress but white," she said with a touch of disdain.

"Well it's hardly Lily's first time down the aisle," he reminded her.

"It is a pretty dress," she amended, then shook her head. "But I'll still only wear white."

"How many times do you think you'll get married?" he teased.

She playfully hit his shoulder. "Waldorf women only get married once." She frowned slightly. "Well, unless their husbands turn out to be gay."

"I don't think that will happen to you," he laughed quietly. "But it's a good idea- getting married once."

She tilted her head to the side. "You think so?"

He nodded. "I do. My father never planned on remarrying until seventeen years after my mother died. And let's face it, that was just to try and have a family again."

Blair looked out over the intermingling newly combined family members, recalling with pride how Chuck had stood as groomsman for Lily's wedding earlier.

She wrapped her hands a little tighter around his shoulders. "Well, it worked out alright, didn't it?"

He smiled, surveying the couple as well. They danced for a few seconds in comfortable silence.

Then she decided she still wanted to pry as much as she could. "But, I would certainly not have black dresses for my bridesmaids."

"What color would you choose, then?" He twirled her away for a second, then spun her back in his arms.

"Purple," she blurted out breathlessly, then her eyes widened slightly as she realized she'd said too much.

The tips of his mouth turned up slightly. "Purple is a good color," he acknowledged. "What about flowers?"

She rolled her eyes, as if the answer were obvious. Which it was, to both of them. "Peonies, of course. I expect that would know that by now, Bass."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I know."

She felt completely flustered, she wondered if he could see her heart beating through her chest. What was it about weddings that always brought out the romantic in him?

"What about you, Bass?" she asked, making her tone casual and looking out over the guests instead of at him. "What about your wedding?"

He brought two fingers up to cup her chin and pulled so that her eyes would meet his.

"Peonies sound good."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I officially give up on trying to keep things as one-shots. This may or may not progress into more collections of conversations we missed out on for CB during 3x6, since I feel like we missed out on a lot. And I, and others, felt like there should be more of a tie in with the last time they were at a wedding. Thanks for the reviews!

Chuck Bass was a happy man. He was at a family wedding, not because of blood ties but because they actually wanted him there- and how many times could you say that about real family members anyway?- and the woman he loved wrapped tight in his arms, total contentment etched on her beautiful face. Life was fucking fantastic.

"What are you smiling about?" he crooned as they swayed slowly on the dance floor.

She sighed happily, with a dewy look on her face. "I'm still gloating over how wrong you were about Carter and Bree."

He frowned. How did she get back on this subject when the night had been so romantic for them?

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine. Turns out Carter has one-sixteenth of a normal heart, rather than none. And the NASCAR mom was a pirhanna, only going for a different prey." He shook his head slightly. "That doesn't change the fact that you only disliked her because she was dating Nate."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you really believe that?"

"I didn't hear you disagree with me before."

She sighed, bringing a hand to his cheek. "I agreed with you the first time around at Lily's other wedding."

His brow furrowed and he only stared at her in confusion.

"Remember? I don't belong with Nate." She leaned in to whisper breathily, just as he had more than a year ago, "never have, never will."

A slow smile began to creep onto his face. "Who do you belong with then?"

She paused, and he knew by now that when she did this, it wasn't because she was hesitant about her answer, but hesitant over his reaction. Even now, she was constantly aware of any phrases or words that might send him running.

But apparently he had shown enough of his intentions for her tonight that she could take a chance. "I belong with you," she answered softly.

And even though he had known that this would be her answer, the words from her mouth set the old flutterings in his stomach just as they had two years ago. He knew by now that they would just never go away. He grinned as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Damn right you do."


End file.
